


Sarah Smiles in the House of Memories

by bringmesomepie



Series: In the Spirit of Song [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Castiel Is So Done, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Castiel writes a book, Coffee Shop Owner Castiel, Dean Works in a Record Store, Dean is Not Heterosexual, Dean is a Good Friend, Dean is a Sweetheart, Dean-Centric, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Panic At The Disco (Band), Sarah Smiles, Songfic, Writer Castiel, house of memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah smiles like Sarah doesn't care,<br/>She lives in her world so unaware,<br/>Does she know that my destiny lies with her,</p><p>~ Sarah Smiles By Panic! at the Disco</p><p>Baby we built this house<br/>On memories<br/>Take my picture now<br/>Shake it till you see it<br/>And when your fantasies<br/>Become your legacy<br/>Promise me a place</p><p>~ House of Memories By: Panic! at the Disco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah Smiles in the House of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> YaY! A new Songfic! This one isn't sad! I promise! I tried to mix two Panic! at the Disco songs. Sarah Smiles and House of Memories. I hope you enjoy! <3

“I did it!” Dean stormed into the small coffee shop. “Fuck you! I did it!”

Cas stared at the Winchester in confusion and shock. “What did you do?”

“I read your book from cover to cover.” Dean hopped up on the counter.

“God, Dean, we put food there. Get your ass off the counter.” Cas whined. “What did you think about it?”

“It was good like really good. I liked it. Couldn’t set it down. It was like a twisted love story. Honestly, I didn’t think I would like it.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Well, neither does anybody else, because nobody wants to buy the book.”

“I’ll help you with that.” Dean hopped off the counter and walked over to the nearest lady. “Hey m’am, I’m sorry for interrupting you and your group of lovely ladies.”

“It’s ok, can I help you?” She looked up at the tall Winchester.

“Actually, it’s not me who needs help. It’s my friend. He wrote a book a few months ago. It’s really good. I promise. It’s a twist on a classic love story plotline.”

The woman smiled and nodded. “What’s the book title?”

“It’s called _Sarah Smiles_.” Dean grinned. “My friend is selling them for 15 dollars on his website. Do you have a pen?”

“Sure.” She nodded. Dean jotted down Cas’s website. “Thank you.”

“No problem. Spread the word.” Dean jogged back to the counter. “Advertising, Cas. Appealing to the ladies is who will buy the book.”

Cas sighed. “I’m not a really big people person, Dean. You can just up and talk with strangers…I can’t.”

“What are best friends for?” Dean beamed a smile. “I do have a question to ask.”

“Sure.” Cas leaned over the counter so their faces were inches apart.

Dean pondered for a moment. “I understand that the main character, Brendon, was based on you, but who was Sarah?”

“It was based on a person I have a huge crush on.” Cas shrugged.

“Who? Was it Meg? Hannah?”

“It’s not a girl.” Cas’s face turned bright red.

Dean’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. He blushed slightly. “I knew that. Ha, you been gay as long as I met you.”

Cas chuckled as his friend embarrassment. “It doesn’t matter who Sarah was.”

“Was it Balth? Alfie? Crowley? Bart? Sammy?”

“No, no, no, no, and no.” Cas shook his head. “You’re never gonna get it, Dean, so just stop.”

“Come on, Cas. Give me a hint!” Dean insisted.

“Stop.” Cas frowned and straightened up. “So why are you here in the middle of the day?”

Dean scoffed. “Mr. Novak, I can’t just visit my best friend randomly?”

“Last time you did this Sam was accepted into Stanford. The time before that it was to tell me John passed away. The time before that it was that you bought the music store. It has to be something big and not just because you read my book.”

“Fine, you caught me.” Dean smiled fondly. “I proposed to Lisa last night.”

“I’m guessing she said yes?”

Dean’s grin could have cut diamonds. “Yeah.”

“Congrats, dean. I’m really happy for you.” Cas smiled and leaned over to hug his best friend. “You don’t even have to ask. Of course I’ll be the second best man behind Sam.”

The Winchester laughed. “No, I want you to be my best man. Sammy’s hair is so grown out that he’s the flower girl.”

“Thank you for reading my book, Dean. I’m glad you liked it.” Cas nodded.

“It’s the least I could do. Even if it was a love story written mainly for women. I’ll read anything you write and you know that.”

_***( &^%$#$%^&*^%$^&*()_** _

Dean stepped into his house and set the keys in the bowl. “Lis? I’m home.” He walked into the living room to find her reading Cas’s book. “Hey, you found Cas’s book.”

“Yeah, it’s really good. I kinda want to punch this Sarah character in the face thought. She’s a major bitch.” Lisa placed the bookmark at the spine and set it down. “How was work?”

“It was work and yes I wanted to do the same.” Dean sat down beside his fiancé. “Cas is a good writer, right?”

Lisa nodded. “He is, but honestly, I’m ¼ into the book and Sarah reminds me a lot about you.”

“What? No, she’s bitchy, hard headed, insensitive, and cold. How could she not notice Brendon wanting her? He gave her all the signal and she didn’t notice.” Dean defended.

“She’s oblivious just like you are. She has the same dialect as you. Same interest and sass as you. You have to admit she is very similar.”

“Cas didn’t right about me. We have been friends since freshman year of high school. He said he based the Sarah character on a guy he has a major crush on. Cas doesn’t have a crush on me.” Dean frowned. “He wouldn’t ruin our friendship by doing this.”

“I’m just saying…that she seems like you, Babe.”

“You’re wrong.” Dean looked away and walked into the kitchen. “You can’t find anything in that book that resembles me.”

_**(* &^%$#%^&*(*&^%$%^&*()(*&^** _

_“I was fine just a guy living on my own. Waiting for the sky to fall, then you called and changed it all, Doll.” Brendon said sternly to Sarah._

_Sarah rolled her eyes and smiled at him. She leaned in close to Brendon’s face. A friendship stronger than any relationship. She told him everything, even down to the littlest thing. Things she only told him, not even her brother knew before he did. He couldn’t tell her he didn’t like her boyfriend. “Are you gonna come over to my place for dinner?”_

_“Depends…is your boyfriend gonna be there?”_

_“No, he’s busy. It’s been a while since it’s been just you and me.” Sarah smiled. Velvet lips and the eyes to pull me in. We both know you'd already win, your original sin._

_Brendon’s lips curled up and he nodded. “Ok.” You fooled me once with your eyes, now honey. He showed up that night only to find that Sarah’s boyfriend decided to show up, saying he wasn’t busy anymore. You fooled me twice with your lies and I say… “I thought you said it was gonna be just you and me?”_

_“Come on, Bee, I just wanna get to know my girls best friend.”_

_Sarah smiles like Sarah doesn’t care. She lives in her world so unaware. Does she know that my destiny lies with her? Sarah…Sarah, are you saving me? Brendon thought and swallowed his anger. “Yeah, sure.”_

_*** &^%$#%^&*(*&^%$#%^&*(** _

“Have you made it your mission to prove Cas is in love with me, Babe? Because, yeah I read that part. I thought that Sarah was a bitch and her boyfriend was a douche. What about that proves that Cas was talking about me?” Dean slurred as he brushed his teeth.

Lisa sat up from their bed. “Cause it’s an exact moment from his life. When you and him planned just a simple dinner to hang out, because I was busy at the hospital, but I got off early and you wanted me to come over and meet Cas.”

“We had just started dating and I wanted to be with you all the time, but I also hadn’t hung out with Cas in a long time.” Dean walked into the bedroom in his pajamas. “Cas was smiling the whole time, laughing even.”

“Dean loves to see you happy, even if it’s tearing himself up inside.” Lisa frowned.

“Why are you doing this, Lis? Why are you telling me how you think my best friend is in love with me? Are you trying to ruin things between us?” Dean started getting defensive.

“I didn’t think it would make you this mad? I think it’s cute that Cas has a crush on you, when he knows you are straight and engaged.” Lisa smirked.

“Shut up, Lisa. Don’t ruin the book for me. Cas did a good job and if he was inspired to create a character around me that fine, stop obsessing.” Dean got in the bed and flicked off his bedside lamp. “I’m taking Gabe’s shift at the coffee shop. I can talk then.”

“Dean…”

“Goodnight, Lisa.”

Lisa huffed and shook Dean. “We’re not done talking. You might be able to do this to Sam, but you are not ignoring me.”

Dean sat up and flicked on the light. “Then show me more proof. The is a reason books are fictional. I want something stone cold and number 1 that your hunch is 100% correct or 100% wrong.”

Lisa picked up the book and started reading again. “What about here?”

_**& *^%$^&*(&^%$%^&*()** _

_“Coffee for you.” Brendon hand Sarah her favorite coffee…black; no cream, one spoonful of sugar. The woman hummed and smiled as she gripped the scalding hot coffee. She kissed him on the cheek. “God, I love you.”_

_“You’re welcome.” Brendon smiled and watched the young woman sip at her addiction._

_“I gotta get going. I’ll see you next week. I’ll call and text you.” Sarah jogged out of the store._

_‘Waking up to a kiss and you’re on your way. I really hoped that you would stay, but you left and went your own way, Babe.’ Brendon thought to himself as he clenched his hand. ‘I don't mind take your time I got things to do. Besides sit around and wait for you. Oh and I hope you do too.’ He grinded his teeth._

_He waited the whole week and didn’t get one call or text from her. He even tried calling and sent her his regular text…but nothing. He scrolled through Facebook during the slow of mid-afternoon on a Wednesday when he saw it. Sarah posted pictures of her with her boyfriend she had said wouldn’t come with her to Kansas._

_“Fuck!” He blurted out and threw a plate at a wall and stormed out. He dialed his friends number. She answered this time. “Hey Bud.”_

_“I thought you said he wasn’t gonna go with you.”_

_“Plans changed. You didn’t say anything about wanting to go, so I asked him. I didn’t think you would have minded.”_

_“I shouldn’t have to ask. You never asked me before.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_Brendon hung up. He ran home and slammed the door. ‘it’s killing me inside. Consuming all my time. You left me blind. And when I think I’m right, you strip away my pride. You cast it all aside. Sarah smiles like Sarah doesn’t care. She lives in her world so unaware. Does she know that my destiny lies with her? Sarah, are you saving me?’ “or are you killing me on the outside too?”_

_**(* &^%$%^&*()_(*&^%$^&*()** _

“That was the next you took me to your hometown. I got to meet the famous John and Mary Winchester. You and Cas got in a huge fight after the trip.” Lisa pointed. “Cas wrote the exact words, just changed the name. Tell me that I’m wrong.”

“You’re wrong.” Dean shook his head.

“How am I wrong? I remember that incident, I was there. How can that be wrong?”

Dean huffed. “You’re wrong.”

“Tell me!” Lisa growled.

“Cause Cas can’t love me!” Dean blurted. “Go. To. Sleep.”

“fine, but we are gonna talk about this tomorrow.” Lisa frowned and rolled over on her side.

Dean couldn’t sleep now. He got up and slipped on his shoes. Lisa sat up. “I’m going out.”

“Where are you going?”

“Out. Don’t wait up.” Dean groaned. “You did a good job at pissing me off.”

“Dean…don’t go…”

“Shut up!” Dean yelled. “Go to sleep.”

The Winchester rushed out of the house and drove to his best friends house. He banged on the door even after lights were turned on. The front door was flung open and a very groggy Cas stared at the Winchester. “What!”

“Tell me it’s not true.” Dean stepped inside and pressed a finger into the Novak’s chest.

“Tell you what’s not true?”

“Lisa started reading your book. She really likes it, but she thought it was odd that your character, Sarah, is strangely similar to me. Tell me that was just an accident.”

Cas frowned and shut the door. The Novak cleared his throat. “Yes, I used your attitude. That was it.”

“Don’t lie to me, Cas.” Dean growled.

“I’m not lying! Why would I ruin our friendship over this book? I said I just your Sarah with your attitude, I thought it would have added some flare. You were not the crush I was talking about.” Cas pointed.

“But you used actual events that happened in our life. I remember them and now I feel like an ass.” Dean frowned.

“That was how I felt for the most part. You treated me that sloppy seconds and trash at the beginning of your relationship with Lisa. That was how I felt and it was when I first started the book. I’m over that because things got better. You have a personality and attitude that is interesting.”

“Lisa seemed pretty sure that you were talking about me, not just with my attitude.” Dean grabbed a copy of Cas’s book.

“Dean, you’re a lover, you should know the lonely moments just get lonelier the longer you’re in love than if you are alone. Memories turn into daydreams and become a taboo. I was in that abusive relationship with Bartholomew for years and now have been single for a long time. I was just writing I used your personality and used all of my feeling from different crushes and the experiences I had when you went off with Lisa those first few months.”

“Give me a fucking example. Lisa made a convincing case about this.” Dean frowned.

Cas sighed. “Dean…I think of you from time to time more than I thought I would. You were much too kind. I’ll be honest and the first time we met I had a crush on you, but after getting to know you and would big of a womanizer you once were I thought it would have been better to just be friend. I’m over it now. I swear. I was too young to know. That’s all that really matter. I was a fool.”

“Really? So you lied to me.” Dean clenched his fists.

“Thinking about the happy past of me having a tiny crush on my best friend, that I didn’t write about is better the others. Those thoughts of past lovers…they’ll always haunt me. Yes, you know I was mad at you at the beginning of your relationship with Lisa. I wish I could believe that you’d never wrong me. Remember me in the same way as I remember you.”

“Give me an example, Cas. I’m not leaving until you do.”

“I can’t!” Cas blurted out.

“So you have been lying to me!” Dean yelled.

“NO! I stopped having a crush on you a long time ago!” Cas defended.

“What the fuck, Cas!”

Cas threw his book across the room, grabbed Dean’s face and pulled him into a kiss. The Winchester tensed up in shock for second, but never pulled away. After a hot second Dean relaxed and even pulled Cas in closer. They pulled away and Dean flicked open his eyes. They were still mere inch from each other’s face. “I stopped having a crush on you a long time ago…I have loved you for a while now.”

“So that book was about me?” Dean whispered calmly.

“Of course it was. I had to release some emotions that I have bottled up from you. I thought by changing the names and even the gender of the characters. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Dean shook his head and kissed the Novak again.

“What do we do now?”

“I have to tell Lisa. We built this house on memories. We should take a picture of this moment. Get your polaroid camera. Take me picture now. Shake it till you see it. When you fantasies become your legacy…promise me a place. So we can remember his forever in the house of memories.” Dean smiled and kissed his best friend on the lips. “Promise me a place in the house of memories.”

_******* _


End file.
